runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
RE:Hi You aren't bothering me at all. ^^ Welcome back. :) 05:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Nothing much has happened.. it's rather quiet around here and I spend most of my time on the RuneScape Wiki. 05:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::They aren't. He was banned on the RuneScape Wiki after a Yew Grove discussion and here after I unbanned him and he started using this site to harass RuneScape Wiki users. 05:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean? 06:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope, and just some changes Wikia made. 07:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Idc if you use my userpage, I don't edit here anyways so it doesn't matter to me. 14:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No idea. Just disable the rich text editor in your preferences. 03:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried to enable it to see if it was any good once but it didn't work. 15:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Propasal Hi airblade me revan i thought (just some suggestions) as a symbol we should have a green dragon and as uniform green cape let me now wat u think in game unmuted airblade pleze comeon im unmuted now Alliance Ok, well, are you applying for an alliance for a reason, or just like to have allies? Kisanorame... 20:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ok Dont phrase it like we need help and you've got a deal. Kisanorame... 00:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Corsam Wait, so you're telling me that he seriously tried to make an alliance for that war? We had a rule that only people listed on the clan page could fight. The dirty cheater, no wonder he backed out since Kaiser declined... And yes, that is what BZPower is, although it also has forums we hang out on (they're down due to hackers at the moment) 18:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I was gone for the last week or so, so I'm not entirely aware of what went on. Perhaps it would be better to ask another member of our clan. 18:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're talking about. I don't see anything concerning your clan on our page, and if so I didn't make any of the edits. If there is anything you want changed, just let me know. I've changed the section you had a concern about, hopefully all is well again? 12:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Go on. 13:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, they challenged us first, and we convinced them that challenging somebody and then backing out would make you look /really/ bad, and that if they lost, we wouldn't do anything terrible to them. 18:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ??? Who told you to call me that? Thats my character's name on Guild Wars! But anyways lol that was quite a surprise you called me that. Kisanorame... 22:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) LOL! Kisanorame... 22:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Users I dont know how to revert the blank featured users on the sidebar thing, but its last edit was in 2008. I think something must have choked up. Try asking other admins --Sbstransit 07:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) clan event sjblade srry bout missin earlier events this week i wuz on holiday btw are u going to that wiki fest on august 1st present sjblade if u cmon ive got big bones 4 u (do not pay me 4 em) present meet u on rs got bb for u your allegiance. Your allegiance with clan ehtya is greeted with open arms and we are glad you are considering it. Clan ehtya is open to alliance with other clans. please state your terms of alliance. perhaps once we know what your terms are we will consider an alliance. * how big is your clan and where do you operate from? we consist of 14 members growing surprisingly rapidy and are based in world 14. Teeky 03:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * would you be open to a secretive allegiace. my Clan members may not be quite ready for an allegiance but a secretive allegiance kept between just you and me could be ideal. this is just an idea and im saying its a good one, but it might be. *Oh G Force! hes great! i would be very open to allegiance and im sure it would be great for both of us. im just wondering if a secret allegiance would work for us or something else. *Yeah. he joned my clan for the POC idea as well. *Kaiser Blade. G Force. All of you. Your threats against our Clan will not be tolerated, Clan Ehtya can hold its own against you and your ever expanding alliance. G Force, I am very disappointed that you joined my clan only to leave immediately because the clan you are currently in is unintelligent enough to, just because I didn't ally with them, threaten us. *War Clan Ehtya? you would have to be lucky to get us to even accept your invitation. We have no business wasting our time on a clan that is so self centered that it is rude to other clans. "A fool thinks for himself, a ruler thinks for others." *Your Clan has been classified as an enemy to our clan. come and find us if you wish. we will not cooperate with your ideals and our clan will remain independent from your power. That will be the last we will hear from you. understood? *First of all, I am superior in strategizing, combat, leading, and grammar. I did say it was the last i wanted to hear from you. My Clan is currently in the middle of a large thing and we have no time to deal with you. I am no coward, i'm intelligent. *You have no right to judge me or my clan. I stand up for my clan and they stand up for eachother. as i have already stated for the third time. I have had enough of you and your clan threatening us and this is the last i want to hear from you. *You fool. I am no coward. perhaps you are a coward for challenging an innocent clan that did nothing to you. now for the fourth time... I have had enough of you threatening us and i have heard enough. *Several things. First, i am no coward. Second, My Clan is loyal to me and each other and we will not perish. Third, could you please leave us alone for the 5th time now. What do you gain by threatening us with empty threats?. Fourth you are saying one fight is choosing the future. This is why you will not win in the long run. Not one fight. so what happens if I win or you win that fight? nothing and the war will go on. We can agree to a cease fire and peace or we can go on with you clearly being the aggressive side. This will cause other clans to notice how you attacked an innocent clan that did nothing to you. -General Ehtya *What are you talking about?! I haven't sent any spies at all! I swear that I havent sent spies. I wouldnt do anything as dishonorable as that. If someone were to go to your clan chat from my clan it would not be for spying, it would be because they wanted to. Currently i am not aware of anyone who did go to your clan chat or anything *Im not kidding. I have never met the xxsomethingxx guy. maybe he was someone just checking each of our clans out or something. I dont know him. And I was only changing the clan page so that you could stop being rude to my clan. I would very much so like it if you left us alone now. We have done nothing to you and we have no reason to be fighting. *Forfeit what? i have nothing to lose about. And i promise you i do not know him. *The battle has no meaning to me. Just because i cant come on saturday and things doesnt mean i beleive im a coward. you may beleive so if you wish but that is your business. Yes perhaps this "spy" is trying to do something without either of us knowing. *Please Kaiser blade. Allow us to get back onto friendly terms. I have nothing to fear from you and you have nothing to fear from me. I dont see why we are fighting and I think it would be profitable for both of us to be on friendly terms. I promise you i did not send a spy. You must believe me. I beleive that the xXsomethingXx is a third party spy not from either of us. *So Kaiser Blade. So could it be possible to get back on friendly terms and perhaps get an alliance? range lev sjblade revan here range now 30 when its 40 ill wear dragon green hide and use strength again and stop training range and use rune scimmy at start of war ill kill all magers and rangers as u with full rune will be weak against em protect me from full rune killers ok range lev hi revan here got 40 ranged which means i can wear full green d hide best non which has best non mem mage and range def bonus i am stop usin range now and will use rune scimmy and anti drag sheild (drag sheild) for mage def bonus and scimmy because it dosent have a bad mage or range minus full green dragon hide yay i finally have full green dragon hide which is green d hide coif green d hide body green d hide chaps green d hide vambraces i dont train range anymore i just wanted to be able to wear green d hide ehich i will never unequip i am also unmuted We Are Selling: Rocks and Ores: * Rune Essence: 50GP Ea. * Clay: 100GP Ea. * Coal: 200GP Ea. Fish: * Shrimps: 1GP Ea. * Crayfish: 1GP Ea. Logs: * Regular: 20GP Ea. * Oak: 20GP Ea. KAISER BLADE IS ON THE FRONTPAGE! nuff said :) signed your favorite User: Arethied RE: Ally Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, the Knights of Guthix would be happy to ally with Kaiser Blade. 1800 si uy b 05:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) important! Hi i am Mod Keisu a Jagex staff member and i saw that your clan was allied with the knights of guthix owned by 1800 si uy b. I think you should know then, that all of the clan leaders including 1800 si uy b and some other knights of guthix members have been permmanently banned from Runescape relating to serious offences. They had been running a real world trading website where they sold runescape gold and accounts for real world money. they also trained accounts to sell as well as their own personal accounts with the use of bots, the bots were also used to gold farm money to sell. we are fairly certin that their wbsite was respponsible for almost a fifth of all the real world trading in runescape. You will be glad to know that Jagex has shut down this website and they have cancelled all trading. I think it would definitely be a good idea to ban 1800 si uy b from this wiki as well because it was one of the main places for the clan to recruit new people to buy their accounts and money. all of the members were offered high level accounts and gold they colud buy with real money. most of them refused, but the ones that did buy are also banned. At jagex we are doing the best we can to stop these people who are trying to ruin the game for everyone, and anyone that can help will be greattly appriciated. Mod Keisu 06:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) srry sjblade i am so srry about not being theres i had to destroy a muter who was abusin the system and mutin me with ur new ranks i want to know is warlock position taken because if not can i be srry sjblade i am so srry about not being theres i had to destroy a muter who was abusin the system and mutin me with ur new ranks i want to know is warlock position taken because if not can i be pyro actually instead of warlock can i be pyro as i like using fire spells capes and i could wear combat robes with a red cape so im reconised as pyo water wizard wears blue1 and so on actually actually screw that can i be assasin as green d hide is my favourite armour srry bout all this Fake mods Thanks for telling me about this, similar stuff has happened before but I was unaware of this one. Thanks again for letting me know. 1800 si uy b 23:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Proof.png SJ, Alfiemoons1 has confirmed that our new P.O.C is Edgevile, If so I need to ask why. I don't think it's very suitable due to lack of buildings, but it's in a good enough place. Also, The meeting went well, I was proud I organized something as good as that, Although we didn't talk about anything that we were supposed to, I still liked it :) (G force 007 16:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) G Force 007, Yer mightie' Warlord :) No, lol. This is a noob that keeps vandalizing the clan. He got owned by an I.P. trace tho. Hes from BZPChat, and Kayteen agreed to ban him from the chat. Alliance this is merdu. Can our clans form an aliance Merdu100 00:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) finished my clan is no more Merdu100 12:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.rsbandb.com/runescape-skill-signatures-sigs Yo this is the link to make you levels on your page also can u help out get more members on my clan?( 1 IS THE LINK) Help I guess i could do you a favour, what do you need? 1800 si uy b 06:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey. Hey, Airblade! If these noob clans want to start a war, we got your back. -The Corsam Clan Get on RuneScape, please. -The Corsam Clan Hury, please, I am going to call some friends to get them ready for war. I have to go off RuneScape for 5-15 minits. Dood, I am going to wipe them out. I understand you can't get on yet, but I am going to end this now. -The Corsam Clan I am trying to tell them, post this on your clan page, they don't believe me. GET ON RUNESCAPE, PLEASE! THEY KICKED ME AND THEY ARE GOING TO WAR! STOP THEM BY GETTING ON! -The Corsam Clan Re:New Rule or not? From the blocking policy: "Inappropriate usernames — If a username is inappropriate, then it may be blocked indefinitely. An example would be a username with offensive language in it, or one that breaks one of Jagex's rules." Basically meaning that any staff impersonating or offensive/inappropriate usernames are indefinitely blocked.-- 05:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC)